Le Retour De Séléna
by Narcissia
Summary: Séléna, fille de Graciella, est de retour en Terre du Milieu après des siècles d'exil sur l'Ile des Valars pour accomplir sa mission: Protéger la Terre du Milieu des Forces Obscures... Laisser moi des reviews...
1. Default Chapter

Bien voilà c'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa merci...  
  
_ LE RETOUR DE SELENA_  
1. La décision  
  
Il devait être 23H00 lorsque Séléna sortie du Palais. Elle ne peut croire qu'elle va enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit qui l'a tenu à l'écart de sa vraie vie qui est là-bas en Terre du Milieu, dans ses bois de Lothòrien. Elle n'avait pas pu emmener avec elle tous ses effets et avait « abandonn » sa vie, ses animaux, sa mission de toujours protéger la Terre du Milieu. Elle avait appris avec les derniers arrivant sur Valinor que Sauron avait été vaincu, de nouveau, mais elle était très peu intéressée de savoir comment un hobbit ait fait « disparaître » l'anneau unique. Elle a toujours été pour les nouveautés mais de là à aller fabriquer des anneaux de pouvoirs était une idée stupide à ses yeux les habitants de la Terre du Milieu n'ont jamais fait attention à la puissance des plantes et des animaux qui les entouraient. Les Elfes ont un peu approfondi leurs connaissances mais pas pour voir les trésors de puissance que tout cela peut apporter. Elle a toujours étudié, observé pendant des millénaires et elle sait qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais la nature sur le bout des doigts, trop de secrets et de mystères même pour elle. Elle se dirige vers sa demeure tout en pensant à son entrevue avec le roi.  
  
--Flash-back—  
  
Elle se trouve devant le roi de Valinor. Il venait de terminer son petit-déjeuner (il avait un bout de pain sur sa barbe). Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce roi est un incompétent et que son couronnement n'aurait eu lieu sans son intervention et donc il lui devait un service mais il a jusqu'à maintenant refusé tout ce dont elle demandait : ses animaux, ses plantes et sa vie d'avant... Il n'a fait que de la consigner à la dure tache de protéger Valinor mais qui peut bien en vouloir à Valinor ? Personne n'est assez fou pour en avoir après Valinor, l'ancienne citée des dieux. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le roi :

-Bonjour, dame Séléna, comment allez- vous aujourd'hui ? J'ai eu vent d'une bagarre au village, vous n'y seriez pas pour quelque chose ??

-Votre altesse, si vous vouliez me voir ce n'est certainement pas pour parler de cette incident sans importance majeur, je me trompe ??

-Absolument ... Je voudrai vous présenter un mage blanc, je pense que vous l'avez déjà rencontré lors de son arrivée sur notre île ... Donc voici Gandalf Le Blanc, un des membres de la communauté de l'anneau... Et Gandalf, voici ...

-Je peux me présenter seule merci votre altesse... Je me présente, je suis Dame Séléna, je m'occupe de la protection de Valinor et suis ici depuis plus longtemps que vous pouvez penser c'est tout.

Après cette courte présentation le roi congédia ses gardes et Séléna se retrouva seule avec le roi et Gandalf. Le roi sait qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre Séléna mais il ne doit pas non plus perdre la face devant Gandalf donc...

-Si je vous ai fait appeler Dame Séléna et Gandalf c'est car nous avons un problème en Terre du Milieu ... oui Gandalf cela a un rapport avec les forces obscures...

-Quel est-il votre altesse ?

-Nous avons, ma femme et moi, sentis de l'agitation au Mordor et cela nous laisse penser au retour du Mal...

-Mais votre altesse Sauron a été détruit il y a seulement 4 mois...

-Je sais mais 4 mois c'est assez pour retrouver un peu de puissance et il a réussi à retrouver une fois à réapparaître pourquoi pas un seconde fois ?

-Mais sa réapparition est presque impossible ... et puis la Montagne du Destin est ...

-Oui ... mais Gandalf, nous sentons cela depuis un certain temps et cela devient de plus en plus important et inquiétant surtout... Nous ne pouvons pas accueillir une trop grande vague de gens qui viendront se présenter à nos portes s'ils perçoivent une quelconque menace ... Les wargs sont encore en liberté... Les chevaux du Rohan retournent à l'état sauvage... Les pertes lors de la bataille de Minas Tirith ne peuvent pas être comblé en un claquement de doigt ... une armée ne peut être rétablie pour protéger la Terre du Milieu comme ça ... Il faut trouver une solution et rapidement Gandalf...

-Je ne vois pas de menace moi je n'ai rien perçu...

-Vous n'êtes plus en Terre du Milieu mais en Valinor donc vous ne sentez plus rien...

Pendant que le roi et Gandalf discutent, Séléna est encore replongé dans ses pensé... qui peut-il être assez fort pour « ressusciter » après seulement 4 mois ? Même moi je ne le pourrais pas ni mon ancien maître (paix à son âme) ... non ce n'est pas possible ... alors peut-être que Sauron ait une aide extérieure ?? Saroumane ?? Non il est surveiller par les Ents et c'est impensable de leur échapper... quoi que... non... Alors ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre qui est à l'origine de tout ça ... quelqu'un qui est assez puissant pour avoir l'appuis des Orques et Uruk-Hai... ce ne serai tout de même pas ... non c'est impossible...

- NON ...  
Séléna sorti d'elle même de ses pensées (ce qui relève de l'impossible) et regarda le roi et Gandalf qui n'y comprennent absolument rien a ce cri...

- Que ce passe t-il Dame Séléna, pourquoi ce cris ?? demanda Gandalf

-Oui expliquez-vous ...

-Et bien ... en fait ... c'est que ... si vous m'avez faire quérir votre altesse puis-je en demander la raison ?

-Tout à fait... je pensais que vous auriez peu nous éclairer sur tout ceci mais vous étiez dans vos pensées et nous ne vous avons déranger...

- Et en quoi pourrai-je vous éclairer ? dit-elle en sachant de quoi il en retourne

-En bien, dit le roi un peu mal à l'aise, vous avez plus d'ex...

-Oui et je ne vois pas très bien ... enfin je ne veux y croire...

-Excuser mon impolitesse mais ne vous ai-je déjà pas rencontrer ?

-C'est possible ... j'ai rencontrer beaucoup de monde dans le passé ... vous avez quel âge maître Gandalf ?

- Je ... n'en sais pas exactement ... avec le temps on oublie tout ... Je me souviens d'être arriver en Terre du Milieu au début du 20e siècle du Troisième Age ... oui et j'étais assez jeune à l'époque... se rappela un Gandalf un peu nostalgique

-Je vois et bien alors si nous nous sommes rencontré c'est au tout début ...

- Excusez moi, mais vous aviez dit Dame Séléna que vous ne vouliez y croire, mais croire à quoi ?? s'impatienta le roi

- A la réapparition d'une très vielle connaissance ... bien plus terrible et plus puissante que Sauron...

- Plus terrible et plus puissante que Sauron, repris Gandalf, mais c'est impossible voyons et qui serai-ce ??

- Vous avez raison Gandalf ... c'est impossible ... excuser moi... continua Séléna

Un long silence s'en suivi. Gandalf et le roi de Valinor sont tout deux en pleine réflexion : Ce peut-il vraiment qu'il y ait une puissance bien plus terrible que Sauron ??? Non impossible ... pourtant c'est la seule explication possible... et Dame Séléna, on ne connaît rien d'elle ... absolument rien ... Elle a l'air de savoir bien plus que je ne le croit...

Pendant ce temps, Séléna les regardait. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas revu la Terre du Milieu, l'occasion est trop belle il ne faut pas la laisser passer aller réagit :

- Mon Seigneur, pour plus de sécurité envoyer moi en Terre du Milieu et là je verrai et agirai si besoin est ... supplia-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas Dame ... fit le roi

- Je vous en prie ... cela ne coûte rien d'essayer ... reprit-elle

Elle continua dans la langue des anciens pour que seule elle et le roi comprennent

- _Votre Altesse, je pense à ... une très vielle connaissance... elle est moi nous nous sommes rencontrées mainte fois et elle m'a toujours échappé ... je vous en prie vous me devait un service votre altesse...pour l'ancien monde ... pour notre peuple pour le venger ... _

-_ Vous pensez à ... non c'est impossible ... ma fille s'est sacrifiée ... elle n'a pus revenir...non..._ déclara le roi, les larmes commencant à couler les longs de ses joues_. _

_- Je pense bien à Nina, Sire, cela est tout à fait elle et sans preuve du contraire c'est bien la Princesse des Ténèbres..._

Gandalf ne comprit pas un mot de cette langue pourtant tout le monde sait que Gandalf Le Blanc connaît les langues de toutes la Terre du Milieu, mais celle-ci lui est inconnue. Et en voyant l'air grave de Dame Séléna et l'air choqué du souverain de Valinor, Gandalf su que l'heure est plus grave qu'elle ne parait.

Le roi se leva et regarda Dame Séléna dans les yeux et lui dit, d'un ton solennel :

- Dame Séléna, vous irez en Terre du Milieu et faire ce que vous n'auriez jamais du arrêter, c'est-à-dire, protéger la Terre du Milieu ... Vous partirez demain avant le levé du soleil avec Gandalf Le Blanc, Frodon Sacquet, Elrond, souverain de Fondcombes et Galadriel, reine des reines et dame de lumière ... La quête de l'anneaux n'est plus mais un bien plus grand danger menace a nouveau la Terre du Milieu ... Veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir garder ici sur l'Ile des Valars ... Je vous rends votre vie ...  
  
A suivre  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en penser merci...


	2. le départ

Et voilà le chapitre 2 et je voudrais une tite review merci....  
  
LE RETOUR DE SELENA  
2. Le départ  
  
Séléna ne rentra pas chez elle tout de suite, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait trouver le sommeil car elle est trop contente de rentrer chez elle en Lothlòrien, de revoir sa maison, ses animaux, ses plantes, sa vie ... Mais elle ne peut chasser de sa tête la réapparition de Nina, la princesse du mal ... Elle est très forte cela ne m'étonne pas mais pourquoi maintenant ?? Pourquoi et surtout comment était-elle parvenue à ce miracle de revenir de ses profondeurs ??? Séléna a réussi bien des miracle (notamment de trouver la potion d'immortalité et beaucoup de guérison) mais pas celui de revenir de parmis les vivants ... Sauron a réussi lui mais il n'était pas mort tant que l'anneaux unique était lui vivant ... Et si Nina aurai, elle aussi un bijou ou objet pareil, elle s'en serait servie plus tôt alors comment a-t-elle fait ce prodige ?? Elle avait donc fait un dernier tour de l'île, dit au revoir (tout en pensant adieu) à tout personne qu'elle connaissaient sur l'île, et surtout était partir retrouver une dernière fois les deux Arbres de Valinor. Elle y resta bien deux heure à penser... Et puis enfin alla préparer ses affaires et se préparer pour la traversée puis elle passa prendre quelques souvenirs pour se rappeler de sa vie sur l'Ile des Valars ...

-- changement de point de vue : Frodon --  
  
Gandalf est venus nous retrouver au pub après son entrevue avec le souverain de Valinor. Il parait triste et tourmenté, on ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça depuis notre arrivée sur l'Ile des Valars ...

- Alors Gandalf, que se passe-t-il pour que vous fassiez cette tête mon ami ?? dis-je

En me regardant gravement, j'ai su qu'il s'était passer quelque chose ou que cela allait arriver.

- Frodon Sacquet, l'heure est grave, me dit-il, veuillez je vous prie de réunir les autres dans ma demeure ??

- Bien mon ami...

Et je partit à leur recherche ...

Le seigneur Elrond, malgré le fait que nous aurions tout le reste de notre vie à passer ici, voulait absolument tout savoir des anciens et nouveaux parchemins de Valinor, alors je me dirige vers la bibliothèque ... Il est là entre deux monticules énormes des parchemins ...

- Mon Seigneur Elrond, dis-je, Gandalf voudrait nous parler ....

- A cette heure ci ?? demanda-t-il

- Oui ... et il paraissait fort tourmenté après son entrevue avec le souverain de Valinor ...

- Ah oui ... bien j'arrive ...

-Bien, répondis-je

La Dame de Lumière était avec les enfants dans la crèche. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais, elle vas tous les soirs leurs raconter une des nombreuses histoires sur les Elfes, les forêts et la Terre du Milieu. Ils en ont de la chance si dit-il, la Dame Galadriel à un don à raconter les histoires ... Et elle se trouvait bien là entre les jeunes bambins et elle leur sourie ... Ses sourires sont si précieux ... Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle dans sa robe mauve pâle, ses cheveux blonds et ondulés descendant en cascade dans son dos ... Elle teint une petite fille et la benjamine a les yeux remplis d'étoiles, on l'a sens heureuse ...

Je resterai bien là si Gandalf ne m'avait pas demandé de nous réunir... Je m'approche, le cœur lourd de devoir interrompre l'histoire aux petits mais nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire plus tard ...

- Dame Galadriel ?? Demandai-je

- Oh ! Frodon vous vous joignez à nous aujourd'hui ?? C'est l'histoire de la princesse de la Lune ... me demanda-t-elle

- Je suis désolé une autre fois peut-être mais Gandalf nous fait quérir en ce moment ainsi que le Seigneur Elrond...

- A cette heure ci ?? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant ces sourcils

- Oui ma dame, il viens de rentrer de son entrevue avec le souverain...

- C'est juste ... j'arrive, répondit-elle, en déposant délicatement son précieux petit paquet qui n'est pas contente du tout de cela.

Et nous nous rendîmes chez Gandalf... En entrant, je ressenti un drôle de sentiment mais ni fis guère attention ...

- Mes amis, nous dit-il, l'heure est grave, mon entretient avec le roi est des plus mauvaise... laissé moi terminer, seigneur Elrond, les souverains sont en contact avec la Terre du Milieu et ils ont sentis depuis un bout de temps de l'agitation au Mordor, oui au Mordor ... et le souverain nous prie de repartir régler cela...

- Cela est impensable Gandalf !!! D'abord parce que nous ne pouvons quitter les Valars et ensuite parce que cela ne ... s'emporta Elrond

- Seigneur Elrond je vous en prie calmez-vous ... continuez Gandalf

- Merci Dame de Lumière, reprit Gandalf, donc comme je disais, nous devons partir régler ce mal entendu avec une aide plus que mystérieuse qui nous accompagnera et nous aidera ... Je ne sais rien sur elle mais elle semble très puissant pour que son Altesse se laisse reprendre pas elle et l'écoute ... Ils ont entre autre parler dans une langue qui mets totalement inconnue ... Ils nous cachent quelque chose...

Un lourd silence sens suivi. Personne ne parlent, ce silence est angoissant. Le Seigneur Elrond essaye de garder son calme tandis que la Dame Galadriel est plongée dans ses pensées. Alors c'est cela qui vas nous arriver : retourner en Terre du Milieu alors que nous sont très bien ici ?? Mais quel peux être ce mal qui règne de nouveau sur le Mordor ?? Sauron ? Non impossible ... mais qui alors ?? Et qui est cette fille qui doit nous accompagner et qui reprends le roi des Valars ??

- Gandalf, mon ami, quand est prévus notre départ ?? questionna Elrond

- Peu avant le levé du Soleil nous devons embarquer sur un bateau au port qui nous reconduira aux Havres Gris ... avoua Gandalf

- Si tôt ???? remarquai-je

- Oui la situation est très critique en Terre du Milieu...

- Mais je n'ai absolument rien ressenti... explique la Dame de Lumière

- Moi non plus, Dame Galadriel, mais nous ne pouvons plus ressentir cela car nous sommes dans le pays des Valars m'a fait remarquer le souverain...

- Que savez vous d'autre, Gandalf ?? demanda le Seigneur Elrond

- Que cela est bien plus menaçant que Sauron : plus terrible, plus puissant, plus ancien que ce que nous avons connus il y a 4 mois ... avoua un Gandalf plus vieux que jamais

- Cela eeeest impppossible... dit Elrond

- Je ne voulais y croire mais il n'y a que cela de plausible aux yeux du souverain, de Dame Séléna et à mes yeux ...

- Dame Séléna ??? demanda la Dame de Lumière

- Oui c'est elle qui nous accompagne, elle était charger de protéger Valinor ...

- Protéger Valinor ?? remarquai-je, mais pourquoi protéger Valinor ??

- A mon avis Dame Séléna ne peux pas ne rien faire elle connaît tout apparemment ici et le souverain la respecte

- D'accord mais la Dame Séléna est une femme qui ... elle ne cherche que la bagarre ... et son nom est évité dans toutes nos conversations avec la reine ... avoua Dame Galadriel

- Peu importe maintenant nous devons partir demain avant l'aube je suis gré de vous préparer ... A tout à l'heure ... termina Gandalf.  
  
Et nous allons tous nous préparer à ce départ...  
  
Je ne pus dormir beaucoup cette nuit, ce départ n'affecte plus que je ne le crois : si je quitte les Terres Immortelles, je risque de retomber en possession de l'anneaux, de refaire ces cauchemars même s'il est détruit mais je le sens encore et jamais je n'en parlerai, jamais ils se sentent tous obligé de faire les intéressants pour ce que j'ai fait et parce que j'ai perdu un doigt mais ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait d'être à ma place ... non ils savent pas ... ARRETE DE PENSER A CA !! Encore une fois que je m'emporte comme ça faudra que j'en parle et vite moi mais en attendant direction le port ...  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder partout et m'éprendre peut-être pour la dernière fois de cette endroit si paisible qu'est Valinor et l'Ile des Valars, je contemple encore une fois ces bâtiments de pierre blanche et ces marchands, de cette joie de vie de tous les habitants ou tout simplement de cet enfant, assise sur le perron de sa maison, entrain de jouer avec sa poupée ...

- Tout cela vas me manquer... dis-je

- A moi également, entendis-je

Je me retourne pour rencontrer un Seigneur Elrond nostalgique et attendri devant cette enfant. Je me demande ce que ce la doit être de vivre en ayant l'éternité devant soit ...

- Frodon ne nous attardons pas, Valinor est déjà éveillé avant l'aube cela m'étonne, remarqua Elrond

- Moi, non vous voyez mon seigneur, le roi a appris à la population pour notre départ donc, ... nom d'un Balrog, l'aube dépêchons-nous, dit Gandalf.

Et nous voilà en train de courir dans les rues de Valinor... Nous sommes sur le bateau où nous avons rejoins la Dame de Lumière. Nous sommes prêts à partir mais le cœur n'y est pas ...

Les enfants sont au port pour dire au revoir à leur conteuse d'histoire, la Dame Galadriel. Les anciens ont donné au Seigneur Elrond de précieux parchemins traitant de techniques de sièges et de guerres. Et Gandalf, lui cherche quelqu'un dans la foule mais qui ?? Ah oui : Dame Séléna. Où peut-elle être ??J'ai hâte de la rencontrer ...  
  
- Cela fait une heure, Gandalf que le Soleil est levé ... viendra-t-elle ?? questionnai-je

- Oui ... soyez patient ...

J'abandonne, je suis prêt à descendre par la parcelle lorsque j'entends :

- Monsieur, veuillez, je vous prie, remonter à bord nous partons ... dit une voix est douce mais ferme.

Je relève la tête pour apercevoir une femme non une jeune fille. Sa peau est de couleur miel et sa taille est dans les 1m65 estimai-je. Celle-ci a de lisses cheveux mi longs noirs avec quelques reflets rouges foncé attaché par un large bandeau foncé. Ses yeux sont vert pale avec des éclats gris acier, le tout orné d'un trait de knòl noirs embellissant son regard. Elle porte une chemise blanche à manche bouffante et, par dessus, un corset noir. Elle a laissé quelques boutons de sa chemise ouverte, révélant ainsi une poitrine généreuse et bien formée. Elle porte également une jupe noir et rouge foncé avec beaucoup de froufrou arrivant en dessous du genoux (vous voyez le style gitans) montrant de longues et fines jambes. Elle chausse une paire de bottes noires et peu usées. Elle porte beaucoup de bracelets et de collier tous très variés. Elle a dans la main un petit sac rouge bien rempli. Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment conte mais je l'observe depuis plus de 5 min et toute la place est silencieuse ... Personne ne parle mais regarde cette femme ou jeune fille personne ne sais le dire ...  
  
-- Retour de point de vue --  
  
Ils font tous des yeux de merlans frit ... Elle a fait fort cette fois mais si on veux traverser la mer pendant la saison des tempêtes faut pas y aller en robes de soirée comme la Dame là ... Ah Gandalf :

- Pardon monsieur ... alors maître Gandalf on y va ?? demande-t-elle

- Oui bien sur mais les présentations d'abord : (en s'adressant aux autres) je vous présente la Dame Séléna ... (en s'adressant à Séléna) madame je vous présente Monsieur Frodon Sacquet ... Le Seigneur Elrond, Seigneur de Fondcombes et la Dame Galadriel, Dame de Lumière et reine des bois de Lothlòrien...

- Reine des bois de Lothlòrien ????? s'exclame-t-elle surprise

- Oui c'est exact pourquoi cette question mon enfant ?? repris Galadriel

-Ben c'est que cela m'est bizarre ... alors on y vas ??? redemanda-t-elle bien qu'elle n'aime pas le ton de la Dame de Lumière

- Bien madame ... c'est partit ... dit le commandant  
  
Elle couru jusqu'à l'avant du navire pour savourer cette sensation de liberté qui lui a été volée et le plaisir intense de pouvoir retourner chez elle en Terre du Milieu ... Elle se retourna vers Valinor pour un regard replis de mépris et elle se promis de ne jamais revenir ... Sous les yeux des passagers, elle versa une unique larme qui, au contact avec le bois elfique, se transforma en un cristaux aussi pur que du cristal et dur que du mithril ...

PS: Si j'ai pris Frodon comme point de vue c'est car il a un rôle à jouer plus tard (en passif) a cause de l'anneau....

A suivre  
Narcissia 


End file.
